Una boda y tres recuerdos
by HeraY
Summary: Ken y Miyako están a punto de casarse, sin embargo, alguien no está del todo contento con esta noticia. Penúltimo capítulo.
1. Los pensamientos de Ken

**Una Boda y Tres Recuerdos**

_Los pensamientos de Ken_

-

Un hombre de apenas 27 años salía de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su amigo.

Éste estaba tirado en la cama boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo con una mirada un tanto preocupada.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Ken?

- No

Ken miró a su acompañante unos momentos, no sabía si contarle sobre su confusión, pero necesitaba desahogarse, que alguien lo escuchara y le diera su opinión. Iba a hablar cuando éste lo interrumpió.

- Mañana es el gran día, ¿eh?

Esas palabras lo pusieron aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.

- Verás... quiero hablarte de eso.

- Vale - Dijo su amigo despreocupadamente, a la vez que abría una cerveza que había ido a buscar a la cocina.

-... No sé cómo decirlo... - decía una y otra vez mirando hacia la ventana, buscando las palabras correctas.

- Parece grave lo que me quieres decir...

- Lo es

El moreno lo miró esperando a que dijera algo, parecía que no sabía qué decir.

- Es que...

Una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Motomilla a la vez que le sonreía a su amigo pícaramente.

- Ya sé lo que te pasa...

Ken lo miró sorprendido.

- ¡Tú quieres una despedida de soltero!

¿Su amigo era idiota o qué?

- Tú tranquilo, que yo me ocupo de eso, ¿vale? - Dijo a la misma vez que se levantaba.

- Daisuke...

- Será mejor que lo busque en las páginas ama...

¡¡DAISUKE!!

El moreno lo miró seriamente.

- No seas impaciente, Ken...

- No es eso, ¿ok?.

Daisuke lo miró de nuevo con la boca abierta a la vez que se sentaba al lado de su amigo otra vez.

- Es extraño que no sea eso... ¿Qué pasa?...

- No sé si... no creo que deba casarme...

- ¿¡QUÉ!?, ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡QUÉ!?

- Es que no creo que esté preparado - dijo Ken fingiendo que no lo había oído.

Daisuke no dijo nada ante esa respuesta, lo único que quería era preguntar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que... es un gran paso en mi vida... ¿entiendes?...

-... No...

Ken se rindió, su amigo era maduro e inteligente, pero cuando quería. Sintió las manos de su acompañante en sus hombros.

- Ken... ¿Quieres a Miyako?

- ¡¡Claro que sí, pero qué pregunta más absurda!!

- Perdona, ¡¡pero creo que mi pregunta tiene sentido si no te quieres casar con ella!! - Gritó, enfadado.

- Yo no he dicho eso... sólo que estoy confundido.

Su amigo iba a hablar, pero mantuvo la boca abierta sin pronunciar palabra al mirar el reloj.

- ¡¡Oh, no!!, tengo una cita con Kari, me tengo que ir... - Gritó, alarmado

- Perfecto - repitió Ken sarcásticamente

- Sólo quiero que pienses bien en lo que te voy a decir...

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando Miyako era la que estaba confundida y casi... rompeís vuestra relación?...

- Sí...

- Ok, piensa en eso y también en que... si la quieres... no tienes por qué temerle a nada... ¿De acuerdo?

- Lo pensaré...

- Vale

Daisuke salió corriendo pero se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación...

- Oye, Ken - bajó la mirada a la vez que se notaba sus mejillas ruborizada - se celebre o no se celebre la boda... gracias por permitirme ser el padrino.

- Si tú no eres el padrino... nadie más lo será...

El chico emitió una sonrisa y se fue intentado llegar lo más temprano posible a su cita con Kari.

Ken se dirigió hacia el perchero que quedaba a unos centímetros del teléfono, cogió el abrigo sin desviar la mirada del aparato... ¿y si la llamaba?... quizás a ella le pasara lo mismo. o quizás no...

Lo mejor es hacer lo que le había aconsejado Daisuke: pensarlo. Antes de que se arrepintiera.

Salió a la calle al mismo tiempo que respiraba el aire puro de la tarde, por un momento se le quitaron las ganas de salir de su apartamento, había mucha gente por la calle y le era agotador... aún así sería mejor que estar aburrido en su hogar.

Tenía miedo de cómo sería su vida ahora; no estaba acostumbrado a los cambios, aún así no podía evitar pensar en cómo sería tener una familia, no podía negar que le hacía ilusión.

Tampoco podía evitar pensar en cómo sería esa familia, si él no fuera un buen padre, si Miyako y él ya no se quisieran... estaba seguro de que quizás esa fuera la llave de su tristeza y confusión ante la boda.

Una de las palabras de Daisuke vinieron a su mente: "¿Te acuerdas cuando Miyako era la que estaba confundida y casi rompeís vuestra relación?"

Dolorosamente recordó esos momentos, la única pregunta que rondaba por su mente era: ¿por qué?, ¿por qué quería dejarlo?

-_ ¿Ya no me quieres?_

_Miyako se giró hacia Ken, sorprendida por las palabras de éste, aunque le horrorizara oírlas._

_- Sabes muy bien que no es eso_

_- ¡Entonces me parece ridículo que rompamos!_

_- Yo no he dicho que quiera romper nuestra relación - Respondió Miyako, contando mentalmente hasta diez._

_- Sí, perdona, se me olvidaba, quieres que lo dejemos por un tiempo - Dijo molesto._

_- Ken, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil_

_- ¡¡No te lo pondré difícil si me dices por qué haces esto!! - Gritó con rabia contenida._

_- ¡¡Muy bien!!, ¡¿Quieres saberlo?! - Gritó Miyako presa de un ataque de nervios._

_- Pues sí_

_- ... Estoy confundida_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_Ken sintió la mirada de miedo de la chica y sus ojos peleando contra las lágrimas._

_- Me gusta Koushiro._

_¿Koushiro?_

_Sólo pude sentir en todo mi ser cómo miles de sentimientos se mezclaban: Rabia, dolor y traición..._

Pero volvió conmigo, por un momento quise ser fiel amigo del orgullo y rechazarla, pero mi corazón descartó esa opción.

Dijo que me quería a mí, y que lo único que quería conseguir con dejarme era ganar tiempo para saber a quién de los dos amaba de verdad.

Eso me dolió, ¿no pensó en mis sentimientos cuando lo hizo?, sin embargo se disculpó por haber tomado esa actitud y volvimos.

Koushiro nunca se enteró de sus sentimientos, y creo que así fue mejor...

Sus palabras me llenaron de alegría cuando me dijo que me amaba y que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

En ese momento no dudé... al igual que ahora.

¿Por qué dejar a una persona, cuando la amas con toda tu alma?.

Eso es imposible, al menos para mí.

Al final Daisuke me dio un gran consejo, ¿extraño?: No

Sabré apreciar por el resto de mi vida que él me abriera los ojos.

Quería a Miyako, me iba a casar con ella e iba a ser feliz...

**NTA:** ¡¡Primer capitulo!! todavía quedan más je, je. Quería darle las gracias a mi lector beta por ayudarme: Raquel. Que suerte tengo, ¿verdad?

Espero que les haya gustado nn


	2. Los pensamientos de Miyako

**Una Boda y Tres Recuerdos**

_Los pensamientos de Miyako_

_-_

- ¡Pero si estás perfecta! - Gritó Mimi, observando detenidamente a su amiga.

- ¿No me queda un poco apretado? - Miyako miró el largo vestido que ocupaba su esbelta figura con preocupación

- Para nada.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí

- ... ¿Seguro?

Mimi la miró sonriendo, divertida.

- A ver - Dijo con un tono de suficiencia, cruzando las piernas y adoptando una pose que recordaba a la de un psicológo - ¿Que te pasa, mi querida amiga?.

- Nada, ¿que me iba a pasar? - Le respondió la pelivioleta, fingiendo una expresión perpleja.

-...

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¿¡Qué quieres!? ¡Me voy a casar, estoy muy nerviosa!.

La castaña empezó a carcajearse, intentando sin mucho éxito aguantar la risa para no herir a su amiga. Miyako siempre había llevado muy mal el asunto de los nervios.

- Miyako... - Le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora - ¿Sabes lo que daría por estar en tu lugar?.

- ...

- Todo

Miyako sonrió

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Michael te lo ha pedido?.

- No - Contestó su amiga, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Esta vez fue el turno de la más pequeña, se rió de la cara que había puesto Tachikawa.

- Bah, no te preocupes, seguro que lo hará pronto.

- Cuando eso suceda, será el mejor día de mi vida - Contestó la portadora del emblema puro, mirando hacia arriba tontamente.

- ¡Cuidado! - Gritó Miyako, consiguiendo con ello una mueca alarmada de la castaña - ¡Que al final te acabarás enamorando del techo! - Se volvió a reír.

Mimi frunció sus labios en forma de puchero, y cogiendo rápidamente un cojín fue hasta su amiga, con lo que comenzaron una guerra de cojines. Miyako la evitaba riéndose, al cabo de unos minutos la castaña paró, dejándose caer al lado de su amiga, algo agotada. Miyako la miró con cariño.

- ¿En serio no te quieres casar? - Mimi le devolvió la mirada, sintiéndose un poco culpable por volver a la realidad de forma tan repentina a su mejor amiga.

- Sí

- Creo que me he perdido, ¿entonces qué pasa?

- Pues eso, que estoy muy nerviosa... - Evitó mirarla directamente esta vez, temió que Mimi sacara a la luz antiguos recuerdos.

- Miya, te conozco y sé que quieres a Ken, ¿de acuerdo? - Continuó al ver el asentimiento de la pelivioleta - Pero no te veo demasiado ilusionada al respecto.

- No sé, Mimi, quiero casarme, de verdad - añadió al ver la mueca poco convencida de la elegida. - Pero no sé, quizás es demasiado pronto o... no sé.

- Esta bien - Mimi cogió entre sus dedos un suave mechón del pelo de su amiga, lisándolo de forma repetida. - Piénsalo, ¿ok?

- Sí

- Pero me temo que tengo que darte una mala noticia.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- El vestido - Dijo sonriendo - Es para mañana no para hoy - Observó la expresión horrorizada de Miyako, sonriendo.

Miyako se levantó despacio, temiendo que si hacía un movimiento brusco, el vestido rompería en pedazos.

- Anda, anda, cambiáte de ropa - Murmuró, acostándose y encendiéndo la televisión con un clic en el botón del mando. - Te espero aquí.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Miyako fue directa a su habitación, dejando a su mejor amiga ensimismada en un programa de música, nada extraño. Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el armario, pero al mirar el espejo que estaba a unos centímetros a la derecha de éste, se paró repentinamente, sonrió al verse, parecía la princesa de un cuendo de hadas... Jamás espero verse así...

_¿Jamás?_

_¿Jamás espero verse así?_

Ese pensamiento no le agradó, nunca se había identificado con las chicas de su alrededor, que soñaban día y noche con una boda perfecta, nunca lo tomó en cuenta, de hecho, nunca pensó detenidamente en casarse con nadie, al menos no hasta que llegó él. Quería a Ken, demasiado quizás, y siempre se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado con él, sobretodo por el _motivo_ por el cual había dudado de sí de verdad quería seguir esa relación. Odiaba haberse equivocado de esa manera, porque solo él podía hacerla feliz... ¿verdad?... .

_Maldita sea, Miyako, Koushiro no siente nada por ti, metetélo en la cabeza de una vez._

Recordó aquellas tantas veces, en las que recostada en la cama pensaba en esa tortuosa pregunta, esa pregunta sin respuesta... ¿Koushiro o Ken? ¿Cuál?

¿Una pregunta sin respuesta?

Reconoció con una sonrisa que ya había encontrado la respuesta.

Ken la quería, ella lo quería, y vivirían juntos lo que les quedaba de vida, lo sabía.

Aunque ese pensamiento siempre atenazaba su alma

_Quizás Koushiro sí te llegó a amar..._

- ¿Aún no te has cambiado? - Mimi la observaba, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-... No

-¿En qué pensabas?

- Nada que valga la pena.

Mimi caminó hasta su cama, tirándose en ella sin ningún miramiento.

- Pues yo sí he estado pensando en una cosa... Si tuvieras hijos, ¿cómo me llamarían? ¿Madrina Mimi? ¿Tía Mimi? ¿Mimi a secas? ... No me gusta.

Era la décima vez que hacía esa pregunta. Desde que le había propuesto ser su madrina de boda, la castaña no paraba. Sonrió, mirándola con afecto.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tengo un vestido para mañana, perfecto.

- ¡Genial!

- ¡Y unos zapatos estupendos!

- ¡Bien por ti!

- Y... no sé si quiero que te cases - Respondió, mirándola con un aire un poco culpable.

- ¿Qué?

- Conozco esta situación, pasas a tener una vida más ocupada, es otro estilo, y muchas de las veces, las amigas pasan a un segundo plano, y seamos sinceras, yo sin tí - Sonrió, algo forzada - me aburriría muchisímo, Miyako.

Miyako se sitúo a su lado, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- Nunca me separaría de ti.

- ¿Será lo mismo cuanto estés casada?

- ¡¡Claro!!, me estás asustando.

- Ops, lo siento - Tachikawa rió, recibiendo un manotazo suave en la cabeza por parte de la pelivioleta.

- Sabes que no... además, tu estarás en mi lugar dentro de unos años, verás.

- Dios, espero que no.

- ¿¡Eh!?, ¡pero si antes me dijiste que sí!

Mimi le sacó la lengua

- ¡Cambié de idea!

Las dos rieron. La castaña pasó un brazo por los hombros de la más pequeña.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Miyako? - Su expresión se había tornado un poco más seria, por lo que la pelivioleta le prestó toda su atención.

- Dime...

- Me parece que he roto tu televisor.

La quería mucho, pero dios, ¡la iba a matar!.

-


	3. Los pensamientos de Koushiro

**Una Boda y Tres Recuerdos**

_Los pensamientos de Koushiro_

_-_

- ¿¡Acaso no sabe la hora que es!?

- Discúlpeme, no pude llamar antes y yo...

- Está bien - Lo interrumpió - pero que no vuelva a suceder.

- Gracias, yo... - Antes de poder decir algo más, se oyó un pitido, indicándole que su jefe había colgado.

Dejando el aparato en su respectivo lugar, dirigió la mirada a un costoso reloj que yacía en la pared.

Las 3:00 de la noche

"Habrá pensado que soy un idiota que va despertando a cualquiera por la noche" - Susurró, cabizbajo.

Siempre había sido el típico hombre que se duerme nada más tocar la almohada, pero en ese momento no podía ni cerrar los ojos. No tenía ganas de acostarse y descansar de un duro horario de trabajo como el que había tenido ese día.

El único motivo por el que tendría que pasar una vergüenza terrible cuando volviera a ver la cara de su jefe era el de una boda en la que había estado pensando todo la mañana, toda la tarde y, podría decirse, casi toda la noche.

No iba a ir, eso lo había tenido claro hasta marcar el número de su jefe para pedirle permiso y tener el día libre.

A sus 30 años, jamás había tenido una indecisión que le durara tantas horas e incluso no lo dejara dormir.

"Tengo que ir... al menos por ella" - Se dijo a sí mismo, pasándose la mano por el cabello pelirrojo - "Aunque me arrepienta".

Se había quitado la camisa por el terrible calor que hacía, ahora le había entrado un horroroso frío. Alargó la mano hasta la mesa, donde yacía un abrigo negro, la arrastro hacia él, haciendo que cayeran varias fotos al suelo.

"Perfecto" - Murmuró sarcásticamente a la vez que se agachaba a recogerlas.

Las había estado contemplando por la mañana, antes de haberse ido a trabajar. No se acordaba de que estaban ahí.

La primera era de él con Tai, Matt y Joe. Sus 3 mejores amigos. Con ellos había compartido tantos momentos, de niñez como de adolescencia; cómo se había divertido en esas etapas con ellos.

La segunda de sus padres, a pesar de su edad, a ellos seguía sin gustarles que se hubiera ido de casa. Estaba muy agradecido con ellos.

Paró en seco al ver la tercera foto. Era él con Miyako y Ken.

Miyako sonreía abiertamente, Ken no parecía muy contento, y él... él no estaba contento. A pesar de tener una sonrisa en la cara que lo disimulaba perfectamente, no lo estaba. Recordaba ese momento como si acabara de ocurrir.

_- ¡Vamos, vengan, quiero sacarme una foto con ustedes dos! - Gritó Miyako a los chicos que estaban a poca distancia de ella._

_Giré mi vista hacia el chico que estaba unos cuantos centímetros a mi izquierda, descubriendo que éste me había mirado de reojo bruscamente._

_- No me gusta sacarme fotos - Le soltó a Miyako cuando se acercó._

_- Por una no pasa nada, además, es de recuerdo - Dijo después dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí - ¿No crees?_

_- No sé..._

_- ¿De recuerdo? No está mal, puede que nada más irme de aquí me muera, pero antes nos sacamos una foto de recuerdo, ¿no? Por si acaso. - Dijo brusca y sarcásticamente._

_Sabía que se habían tomado un descanso como pareja, pero parecía que él se lo había tomado bastante mal. Jamás había visto tratar de esa manera a Miyako... y conmigo... se la ha pasado ignorándome cada vez que me ve, como si le hubiera hecho algo._

_Juraría que a Miyako no le agradó nada lo que le dijo, por su cara, parecía que la habían abofeteado. Rabia fue lo único que sentí en ese momento, con un fuerte impulso, agarré su brazo._

_- Por una no pasa nada, ¿no? - Le dije sonriendo, ignorando al chico que estaba a nuestro lado._

_- No - Respondió sonriendo - ¿Ken? - Miró al chico, con sus ojos preguntándole._

_- De acuerdo - Dijo_

_Miyako sonrío aún más, se le notaba un cierto nerviosismo, que no pude seguir observando al verla correr donde estaba Mimi._

_Las dos nos hicieron señas para que nos acercáramos, Mimi llevaba la cámara en sus manos._

_Me disponía a ir delante de él, pero me adelantó empujando mi hombro con el suyo a la vez que se iba deprisa a donde estaba Miyako. Ella miró a Ken con el ceño fruncido._

_Sentí ganas de salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. ¿Por qué? Me sentía como si yo fuera el centro de sus problemas._

_- ¡Ven! - Gritó Mimi desesperada al verme parado._

_Fui hacia allí con paso inseguro._

_Miyako se puso en el centro de nosotros dos, a la vez que pasaba sus brazos por nuestros hombros y sonría abiertamente. ¿Tuve otro remedio?_

_¿Qué le pasaba a Ken conmigo?_

- Y aún sigo preguntándomelo - Susurró, mientras volvía a poner las fotos en la mesa y se sentaba en el sillón.

Nunca había tenido rencor hacia Ichijouji, pero cuando lo veía sentía un nudo en la garganta. Cuando lo veía con Miyako, sentía celos, sentía que unas ganas de golpearle se apoderaban de él. Lo reconocía, siempre le había gustado Miyako y verla con él... era como si un puñal se le clavara en el corazón.

- A buena hora me empiezo a dar cuenta de todo - Murmuró, enojado.

Miyako parecía no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, el único que lo supo fue Joe. Se lo confesó, sabía que él le ayudaría, le ayudaría a superar y a aceptar que ella era una mujer ajena.

- No lo conseguí, amigo - Dijo - Ni siquiera cuando salíamos con Tai y Matt - Recordó riéndose de las tonterías que hacían cuando él estaba desanimado.

Sólo sabía que si iba a esa boda, se moriría allí mismo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ir. Por ella... por el apoyo que tantas veces se dieron mutuamente, por las risas que compartían, por el afecto que nacía entre ellos cada vez que se miraban, por todo.

- Te quiero, Miyako, te quiero mucho - Susurró tapándose la cara con las manos, llorando libremente.

-

-


End file.
